Tutus, Tears and Him
by owno10
Summary: Set after Chapters and Choices. After Kira takes Austin back Ally becomes depressed an is sent to London for treatment. Then Ally meets someone to take the pain away is it too late for Auslly? One Direction is also in this !
1. How it Started

**A/N: This my first ever story! Got into fan fic a while ago and decided to write some myself. This story is about real life issues such as self harming, anorexia and bulimia and may be hard to read sometimes. There will be odd bits of Auslly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the bits you don't recognise and the unique characters.**

Ally's POV

Fireworks that's what I felt then she came and said those unimaginable words "Yes Austin I'll be your girlfriend" **(May not be exact as did it from memory)** Then the fireworks and butterflies turned into daggers and people pulling out your insides. Run. That's what I had to do. Run. Run from the pain, the hurt and him. That's when I made the vow to myself. The vow that whenever I saw them together I would take it out on myself by slitting my arm as he would never want me. We can just go back to yesterday or last week where we didn't have feelings for each other and were just partners who made great music. But will it or can it just return to the way it was. He was just caught up in the adrenaline I keep telling myself and if I was completely honest with myself I was too.

Today it was trying to get back to the routine before. Opening the store at 7, going to school, getting back to the store around 5 then going to dance practise. Yeah don't judge me I act like a bad dancer only because if someone found out I was a good dancer I would be expected to perform on stage and I could never do that. Well not now at least not after I lost my mum and my older sister Jasmine. They were my confidence, they were the ones that got me on the Broadway stage when I was nine playing young Cosette in Les Miserable with my solo every evening for three months. Then that confidence disappeared when they both died I tried deep down to get back up but no luck. I haven't performed since as a dancer until last night. Up on that stage with Austin made me realise why I loved to perform. Now all I am trying, and failing, to get away from him because he would just tear me up again after what Kira said. I tell you this truthfully that I already have four slits two on each arm. Doesn't he get the message I don't want to talk to him and he's the reason I am doing this. I'm starving but all my head is telling me is _'Ally you're not good enough to eat maybe if you become skinnier he will want you'_ So that's what I'll do whenever anyone forces me to eat go and force myself to be sick.

Austin's POV

I was walking round the mall with Trish and Dez talking over what happened last night I wasn't really focusing on what they were saying because the little voice in the back of my head kept talking to me more. Come on Ally where are you I need to talk to you when I finally spot her she runs. Why is she doing this? Ally you're forgetting that I am faster than you. I start chasing her until I catch her. Then I see something I never expect to see. Ally's wrist was pouring out blood it was obvious she had cut it on something.

"Come on Ally we need to get you to a doctor to look at your wrist." I said trying to be comforting and calm.

"No." That's all she said. I know I only saw her yesterday but she looked like she had lost weight already.

"Ally I'm not joking it looks serious."

"Leave me ALONE! Since when do you care about me?" Ally glares at me she isn't herself today maybe she's just having a bad day.

"Since when we became friends actually." Then she just ran and I decided just to let her go she needs to have time by herself and me forcing her to tell me why she's acting extremely strange. But Trish decided to go after so she will still have someone with her.

Trish POV

After chasing Ally for a while she stops in the practise room at Sonic Boom. Her eyes were really puffy and red most likely from crying. I sit next to her comforting her as she listens to Never Grow Up **(I don't own this all rights to Taylor Swift) **every time she listens to this song she thinks about her Mom and sister. After sitting with her for twenty minutes I gently take her wrist and look at them unlike Austin I say nothing to her but just look her in the eyes with the 'don't do it again' look and she completely understands.


	2. Unbearable

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I have only had positive feedback and I assume all the follows and favourites means you want more of the story and to come on this journey with me. By the way Austin and Ally are 18 in this story.**

**Big thanks to Colorful Rainfall for being my 1st ever reviewer. *passes virtual cookies* Please review as I need to know what you like and dislike!**

Ally POV

It's been a few weeks since the kiss at my stepmom's book party. To be honest I have lost weight but I have never felt better in my life. Dad keeps saying I'm unbearable now what the hell is that supposed to mean? I feel similar to when mom and Jaz died and I'm in a similar position where the people I want to talk to are either in another country with their fiancé or are frolicking around the country with no one having a clue where they are. Isabelle she's the one in London she got me through all of my hurt before. We met at a dance camp and she is 8 years older than me but we both love exactly the same things. She lost her mom at 16 so knows exactly what I have been through. I think that's why there is lots of secret conversations that end as soon as I walk into the room. Sending me on my own to London to try and get me back to the 'old Ally' but guess what that's never gonna happen no matter what they do I prefer the new Ally and it is up to me aren't I?

Austin POV

Ally is rotting herself away and it's all my fault. Why did I ask Kira back out? Why did I kiss Ally? It's always running through my head but everyone around me keeps telling me

"It's not your fault she chose to do this to herself."But when I think about it she wasn't doing this before that night so it is my fault. She looks like one of those twigs you she at the park and wonder if you tread on it will it snap. if anything like that happened to Ally it would just be unbearable.


	3. Goodbye and Something to Remember Me

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short so here is another one to make up for it. Keep following and reviewing. I own nothing but my OC'S and the plot.**

**Owno 10 xxx**

Ally POV

Yep they are sending me to London for two months with Izzy as my psychologist, my dance and vocal coach and my friend which will be awkward as I need to know which one she is at what time. I leave tomorrow morning so today is just filled with goodbyes and packing I told myself I had to talk to Austin even if I really didn't want to. After walking around I found him in the one place I should have checked first the Pancake Parlour. Suddenly I felt uneasy and nervous but I just walked up to him and said two words.

"Goodbye Austin." That was all I could get out my mouth and all he could do in reply was hug me. I missed hugs like this the ones that you never want to leave but I knew I had to. I couldn't say what I really felt, not out loud, not yet at least. I stopped and ran up to the practise room at Sonic boom there in the silence with the tears falling from my eyes I wrote a note for him.

_**Austin,**_

_**I couldn't say this in person so here it is. I love you. That's the reason all of this started 'cause I'm not good enough for you. You were the reason I smiled and the reason I loved getting up every morning. Don't show this to anyone.**_

_**Ally**_

I put it in an envelope along with the treble clef necklace he bought me and posted it through his letterbox. I hope he gets it at least before I go.

Austin POV

I've had a long day. With seeing Ally for the last time for two months and Kira's constant talking and all I want to do is sleep. I get home and there is something I don't expect a letter for me. I wonder who it's from and why they sent it. Ally. Ally sent it and then it hit me that she needed a reply before she went.

_**Ally,**_

_**I love you too but I love the old Ally not the one that's doing this. Here's something for you to remind you of me just like you sent me .**_

_**Austin**_

Please let her get this before she leaves and I did what i assume she did post it through her letter box in an envelope and left before she could see me.

Ally POV

I read his note and I can't believe he gave me his whistle necklace he must really care if he is giving me that for two months. There was one thing I had left to do before I left this one was the most Important.


	4. What I Needed To Do

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait I was busy with school and other things. So here's another extra long chapter to make up for it.**

**Owno10 xxx**

Ally POV

I walked into Sonic Boom for the last time for ages I needed to check if everything I heard was true. Immediately I saw my dad and went running over to him "Dad where is he and don't give me any of this nonsense cause if it is true you are the one that would know?" He could tell exactly what I was on about and sighed he knew at some point I would ask this but I could tell he didn't want it to be now. "He lives at this address make sure to take some photos with you he is worried about you." I couldn't say what I was thinking as it could sacrifice the relationship I had with my dad and I could never deal with that. I ran to my car and drove to the address my dad had written down for me. I eerily walked up to the house on the outskirts of Miami and knocked on the door. The nerves were worse than with my stage fright I guess it was the sense of not knowing if he would want to see me and what he would be like now. The black door opened and I saw a very familiar face "Elliot is that really you?" He shot me a smile and ended up shouting "Alice is that really you? You look completely different to when I last saw you! Come in." He hadn't changed one bit it was quite amusing. I followed him down a long corridor to a large sitting room with family pictures everywhere. "Elliot can I ask you a question?" He nodded politely so I continued "Why did you runaway I was left on my own trying to understand how to help dad cope and how to cope myself? All I want to know is why." There was silence for a few minutes but then Elliot decided on an answer "I did it because all the responsibility was on me and it hardly ever was on me and always on Jaz and I panicked. I didn't think of your needs as my sister I just thought of my own and that was wrong. I'm so sorry Ally I just couldn't think I've regret it since the day I left but I wasn't sure how you would react to me just turning up at the door expecting forgiveness." A tear fell down my cheek and I saw the same happen to my brother it obviously had bugged him for years, "It's ok Elli but I still have to leave tonight and nothing will change that I need to know that when I come back things can be similar to the way they were before." Elliot looked up and whipped away the tears that were flowing down his cheek. "Als that would be amazing but first I need to get the guy that made you do this to yourself you're my little sis and it's what Jazzy would want." "Elliot if you honestly want what's best for me you have to promise me that under no circumstances that you will hurt Austin. Yes it is his fault and I know that Jaz and mum would want this but he means the world to me and nothing can change that." Elliot held his hands up in surrender "Ok sis but I need your mobile number so I can contact you while you are in London. Here is mine." I typed my number into his phone "Elli will you come and see me off at the airport I need to make sure that no matter what you'll be there for me." Elliot seemed happy about this and as soon as I got up he did too. "It would be my pleasure what time?" I walked up to the door about to leave "7 ish see you later!" I got into my car and drove away back to the house to continue last minute packing my family was as complete as it could get now and for the first time in a long time I felt genuinely happy.

**Austin POV**

Where is Ally I haven't seen her all day? What if something really bad happened to her ? I called her mobile for the 20th time and finally she answered

"Austin I know you're worried but I'm fine I went to see Elliot"

"That one you went to camp with"

"No Austin my brother Elliot that ran away when I was you want to see me of tonight come to the airport at 7 bye." She hung up the phone without any reply .


End file.
